Just Three Wishes
by Crimson Knights
Summary: 1st prequel to 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. After saving a fallen angel from heaven, Natsume was granted three wishes from her. How is he going to make his wishes? However, little did he know that his life was changing because of that angel, Mikan.
1. Wish 1: Prologue

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #1: Prologue

I used to believe that there was no such thing as fairies, angels and genies. In short, I didn't believe in fairytales at all. Tell me, which guy believed in it? Granting me three wishes? You got to be kidding me. Angels didn't exist in reality!

Well, this was what I thought so.

Just right in front of me was a young and beautiful brunette. She was wearing a white and plain gown which went all the way down to her feet. Her long and hazel brown hair swayed beautifully in the air. She was smiling very sweetly at me.

Someone, please tell me that I was dreaming. That girl had just claimed that she was an angel who had descended from heaven and wanted to grant me three wishes.

Was she lying? She didn't have any halo and a pair of large angelic wings on her back.

That girl continued to give me that serene smile. She slowly reached out to me and brought me closer to her. I felt her lips pressed against my ear and whispered something to me.

I immediately pushed her away and glared at her. Despite that, she was still smiling.

I pinched myself desperately on my cheeks to make sure that this was a dream. That brunette walked forward and gently pushed me. I fell and landed on something hard.

Just then, my eyes flew opened. I realised that I was staring at a ceiling. I glanced around my surroundings. No doubt that I was in my own bedroom. I stumbled back on my own feet and rubbed my hurting back. It seemed that I had just fallen off my bed while sleeping.

Sleeping? Was I really sleeping? If so, that means what happened a moment ago was a dream! Thank goodness! It was definitely a nightmare.

"Natsume-kun! What happened to you?" my mother cried as she barged into my bedroom. "I thought I heard a loud thud coming from your room. Are you all right?"

I nodded and crawled back into bed, trying to get more sleep.

"Time to wake up or else, you will be late for school," she rattled on and left my room.

I scowled and stumbled out of bed. I got dressed and hurriedly left my house.

As I was walking to school, my head was replying those words which that brunette had whispered to me in my dream. It was not because I was interested in her, but I found her words weird.

This was what she said to me, "This is all a dream but I hope to see you again, Natsume..."

See me again? No way! How could she see me again? She was in my dream! Wait... Unless she wanted to continue haunting me in my dreams again, there was no way for her to appear in reality. To be honest, I was not a delusional person.

Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from an alley. I was startled by that sharp piercing scream. I looked at the alley and gulped. It was very eerie. Maybe I should ignore that scream and continue walking ahead. I didn't want to be late on my first day of school. So, I did.

Another scream echoed again. This time was much closer to me. I sensed something was not right at all. I turned around and looked at the alley once more.

This time I saw someone was running towards me. I squinted my eyes and I nearly screamed in horror.

That person was that brunette I had a dream about! No doubt about it! She was even wearing that long white gown too!

That brunette saw me and ran towards my direction. I stood rooted to the ground. That girl pounced onto me and both of us landed hard onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, stupid!" I shouted.

That girl grabbed my collar and shook it violently while whining. At this moment, my head was spinning in all directions.

"Help me! A hound is chasing after me!" she cried.

Should I believe this lunatic? She must be a ghost who was trying to haunt me in my dream and reality. I swore I didn't insult my ancestors or gods to be this unlucky.

"Please help me! That mad dog is coming! I will die!" she shrieked.

I pushed her off me and said angrily, "Get off me, stupid. I don't see any dog chasing after you. Liar!"

I guessed I was wrong. I saw something brown and huge charging towards us. It was running on fours and it looked like a nicely shaven wolf. Was that a hound? Maybe it was. It looked ferocious and irritated.

If I ignored that mad dog, I could guarantee that my life would be over in seconds, together with that brunette.

Thanks to her, my life was on the line.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is my second GA fanfic. Thanks for reading 'Just Three Wishes'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. A simple review is more than welcomed! I wish to get at least 5 reviews before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)**

**I hope you can also read my first GA fanfic 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Gakuen Alice or its characters, except for this story plot.**


	2. Wish 2: Saving an Angel

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #2: Saving an Angel

As the hound moved closer to us, I slowly stood up and grabbed a twig which was lying next to me. However, I knew that twig was useless to defend both myself and that brunette.

I looked at the brunette lying on the floor. She stopped moving. Was she dead? I swore I didn't kill her. Maybe I did push her off from my body, but a slight push won't harm her, right?

I returned my gaze back to the hound. It had stopped running and it stood a few metres away from me, growling angrily with saliva drooling from its mouth. Without hesitation, I slowly pointed my twig at it and pretended to laugh, as if I was not scared at it. Soon, the dog and I were participating in a staring contest. We stared at each other for a minute or two. I was not staring at it for fun. Actually, I was plotting some moves to attack that dog. I remembered that dogs' noses are very sensitive; one kick to its nostrils will send the dog whimpering. That sounded pretty simple.

I ran towards the hound and threw the twig at it. Aggravated, the hound charged forward and leaped. My foot instinctively flew and aimed my kick at its little black nose. However, I missed it and kicked its lower jaw instead. I gulped. Instead of retreating, the hound leaped towards me again. I screamed and closed my eyes. I knew I was going to die, all thanks to that girl. How dare she died before I did!

I felt something land on top of me. Something wet brushed against my left cheek. Deep pants could be heard too.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring directly at the red demonic eyes of the hound. I smirked. Taking this chance as my weapon, I brought my hand forward and flicked its nose.

The hound immediately got off me and ran away whimpering. I stood up and laughed evilly. My precious life was saved by me! Me and myself! My parents would be so proud of me. Maybe my little sister might look up to me as the most reliable brother.

I stole a glance at that lifeless brunette. She was not moving, not even an inch. She could be dead. Well, I did not want to be charged of murder at such a raw age of five. Putting my palms together, I said some prayers to that girl before walking away.

Suddenly, I felt a grip on my right ankle. The grip tightened around it. I looked down quickly and much to my horror, that brunette was holding onto my leg. She looked up at me and grinned.

I let out a deafening scream.

This girl was definitely a ghost or maybe even a zombie. She had somehow revived from the dead. Worst of all, she was beaming from ear to ear.

I shook her hand off my leg and ran for my dear life. I also remembered one thing about zombies. Never ever let them bite you or else, you will become one of them too. That was what my father said. I had never believed this myth and had never taken it seriously before. However, at this moment, my life was in danger, my mind could not think rationally as before and all I could think of was this stupid and weird myth.

I saw another route on my left which was a slightly longer way to school. I made a left turn and headed for that route. I did not care about being late on my first day of school. My life was the utmost importance at this instant. I could not allow myself to be bitten by a zombie. Neither did I want to become a zombie!

After running for a long distance, I stopped running as I guessed I had lost that brunette zombie. I looked around me. There was no sign of her. I heaved a sigh of relief. My dear life was being saved once more and it was by me again. My family and folks would be so proud of me. I chuckled at the thought of it.

"Excuse me," a voice broke off my train of thoughts.

I jerked and looked at the person in front of me. I shrieked as that person who spoke to me was that brunette. I tried to run at the opposite direction but I was too slow. That girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. I struggled to break free from her but it was to no avail. My face was so close to hers and I could see a magnified glare on her pale face. Not only that, her pair of icy cold hands was gripping tightly onto my poor wrist.

"Don't run away, idiot!" she spoke again. "I am trying to thank you for saving me from that hound!"

Stunned, I cried loudly, "Get away from me! You are supposed to be dead! Go back to where you are supposed to be and please don't haunt me!"

"What are you talking about?" that girl sounded a little disappointed. "I just want to repay back your kindness."

I shook her hands off my wrist and muttered, "Aren't you a zombie? You were dead a moment ago. Next, I was only saving my own life, not for you. Thanks to you, I thought I was going to die a horrible death at such a young age."

The girl looked at me questionably and then laughed. I shuddered. She was very creepy indeed.

She stopped laughing and said, "I fainted just now! I am neither dead nor a zombie. I am an angel who accidentally fell from heaven and landed on that hound's back!"

I pinched my right cheek. It was painful. I pinched the left side and it was painful too. I pinched my arms too and I groaned in pain. It was definitely not a dream. That girl who appeared in my dream the night before had appeared again as promised. Moreover, it was in the reality.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 2. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 1. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- Xxkirbylover11xX: _Thank you very much! :)_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	3. Wish 3: First Wish

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #3: First Wish

"I fainted just now! I am neither dead nor a zombie. I am an angel who accidentally fell from heaven and landed on that hound's back!" that brunette said.

I pinched myself desperately like what I did in my previous dream. However, this time it was not a dream. That girl who appeared in my dream the night before had appeared again in the reality.

I tried to hold back my laughter. I didn't believe that angels existed in reality. That was all fairytales. Even I, a five-year-old kid, maturely understood the fact that angels and fairies would never exist in reality. I was so not going to fall for that lie she had said. She looked more like a living dead to me.

Just then, I decided to play along with her lies. She might even accidentally reveal that she was a real life zombie!

I challenged, "Where are your angelic wings and your golden halo? Prove to me that you are an angel."

That girl hesitated and let out an awkward laughter. Then, she stopped. She looked at me and scratched her head thoughtfully. I waited patiently for her reply, even though I knew that she could not answer me. Her actions were too obvious that she was lying.

"Honestly, angels don't have any wings and neither do we have a visible halo," she finally spoke. "Putting that aside, I have to repay back your kindness! I will grant you three wishes as a gratitude gift."

I taunted, "How could you grant me wishes when you can't even prove yourself as an angel? You're funny."

That girl blushed and retorted, "I... I can prove it!"

I laughed, "Are you sure? Since you have claimed that you would grant me three wishes, why don't you prove your identity to me by teleporting me to my school this instant? That is my first wish as I have wasted my time because of you."

I raised my eyebrows mockingly at her. She looked desperate and uneasy. I laughed silently in my head.

"Don't you think you are wasting your first wish? You should use it wisely," she said.

I replied, "No, I'm not. I am going to be late for school and this is the chance for you to prove that you are an angel. If I were you, I would have granted it as soon as possible to prove my identity."

That brunette gave me a weak smile and nodded.

"Just close your eyes and I will grant your wish. It will take a moment," she whispered.

I did as what I was told to do. I closed my eyes and waited patiently. I waited and waited. There was no response from her. I knew this was a trick. I was tricked by her! That imposter angel!

Feeling frustrated, I opened my eyes. What I saw nearly made my jaws drop to the ground. I could not believe my eyes. I was already at the school entrance!

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I was really at the school entrance. I guessed I was not dreaming. I looked around me and realised that the brunette was no longer there. She was gone.

I became afraid. What if she was really an angel from heaven? I had insulted her and I might be condemned from heaven after my death.

I sighed and walked into the school. I entered my classroom and sat on the carpeted floor. As usual, I received countless of stares from girls and even boys. They looked up to me as if I was an elite in class. Practically, I was not. For me to believe that zombies existed had proven that I had not reached that level of smartness but I was not stupid enough to believe that angels existed in reality. Maybe after the incident of granting me my first wish really made me confuse and curious. Did I really see an angel? What if she was a devil instead since her hands were icy cold?

Another question had been bugging me all these while. Where had she gone to? Wasn't she supposed to grant me another two more wishes? Even if she was an angel, she had already committed a dreadful sin which was lying to me! I wanted to spend my wishes as soon as possible. Maybe I could ask for powers or maybe becoming a true and genuine elite! I guessed I was just thinking a little too much. Funny me...

"Alright, class! We have a new student on our first day of school," a teacher greeted the class as she stepped into the classroom. "Mikan-chan, please come in."

Everyone immediately silenced themselves and stared at the door with anticipation. A young girl stepped into our classroom with a huge grin on her face. Everyone was very excited to see the new student and some of them were clapping their hands for her arrival. Except for me, my jaws dropped. That girl was no ordinary new student.

She was that brunette angel!

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 3. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 2. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- GakuenAliceLover: _Thanks! I'm not very sure if Chapter 3 is as good as the first two but I have done my best. Thanks for reading! :D_  
- FloorCita: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- CrimsonAngel26: _Sure! I have updated my other story last Monday and yesterday. Do check it out! ;)_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**

* * *

**************Oh yes! ********I have posted another GA fanfic called 'Fight for Love!'. I hope you will read it too. I need some ideas for that story though. Just go to my profile and you will see it. Please read and review too. Thank you very much! :)**  



	4. Wish 4: Mikan

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #4: Mikan

"Good morning, my name is Mikan. It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me," she said cheerily.

I saw her glancing around the classroom and stopped upon seeing me. I immediately looked away by instinct.

"Sensei, I want to sit with him!" she chirped happily.

"Is it that person you are pointing at? He is Natsume Hyuuga," I heard my teacher said that.

I almost cursed that teacher. Thanks for telling that angel my name. I looked back at them and my teacher looked at me expectantly. I made a scowl and shook my head. That angel winced.

"Oh, come on. Both of you are friends, right? You can show Mikan-chan around the school and guide her in class," my teacher pleaded.

I sighed again, "Whatever..."

"Yay!" that stupid angel cheered and hurriedly rushed to my side. "Natsume, I am so glad to see you again!"

I ignored her excitement and looked around the classroom. It seemed that this angel was attracting too much attention. All the girls were glaring at her while the boys were gazing sheepishly at her. I did not understand why they had that looks on their faces but I knew for sure that those girls who were glaring and frowning for no particular reason would definitely have wrinkles on their precious faces at a very young age. That was what my mother said whenever my sister and I tried frowning over petty matters.

"Natsume, do you trust me now?" she whispered to me.

I nodded quietly. Mikan smiled and returned her attention back to the teacher.

All the lessons went well and fine until break time came. Mikan was surrounded with boys while mine, as usual, surrounded with girls. I was extremely hungry but all these girls were preventing me from taking a short break.

I thought for a moment and an idea struck me. I grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her out of classroom. I knew that those girls might not follow us since I had Mikan with me and I could tell that they disliked her for no reason. I got to apologise to those fan boys of Mikan later for taking her away for my selfish reason.

"Natsume! What are you doing?" that angel squeaked.

"I want to eat," I replied almost instantly with a little annoyance in my tone.

She asked, "Is that your second wish?"

I barked, "Stupid! Of course not! I am not going to waste my remaining two wishes. By the way, you are going to eat with me. Get it?"

Mikan did not respond. She just looked at me as if I was insane. Well, that was because I had a low concentration of glucose in my blood due to hunger.

I headed to the canteen and bought two melon buns. I gave one of them to Mikan and I took her to my favourite spot which was under a large Cherry Blossom tree in the school's garden. We sat there and ate the buns. There was silence between us.

"Hey you," I spoke. "Where were you after fulfilling my first wish? Why are you attending this school? I thought you are an angel?"

Mikan looked at me and explained, "Oh! I was signing up to attend this school with you."

"Why is that so?"

"Obviously, it is to be with you."

Upon hearing that, I got choked on my bread. I coughed and looked at her irritability. She sounded no different from my stalkers and fan girls.

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you something, Natsume," she said. "The wishes validity is one month so within this month, you must make your last two wishes. Use it wisely."

"What kind of validity is that? Sounds pretty stingy to me," I grunted.

"Secondly, there are a few things I cannot grant you. For examples, wishing for more wishes to be granted and sending the dead back to alive. Those are impossible. Do take that in mind."

"Fine, fine."

"Lastly, the reason why I am always emphasizing the importance of wishing wisely is because once you wish for something, you cannot take it back even if that wish could not be fulfilled. In other words, even if the wish is fulfilled or not, you will have a wish less in the end."

I gulped. I got that part. I was given a month time to wish for something wisely and useful to me, or else the wish would be gone to waste. I finished the last piece of the bun and threw the plastic package onto the grass patch.

"Pick that up," Mikan hissed.

I snorted, "No, you throw it for me. I bought that bun for you, remember? I will wait for you here."

Her face grew red with frustration. She picked up the rubbish and stomped away. I chuckled and closed my eyes to take a short nap. Anyway, I had to wait for her return. Even though I was insolent, I was not a bad person at heart.

Ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of that stupid angel. I opened my eyes and stood up. I left my favourite spot and went around to search for her. Did she forget that she had to return to that spot? Did she get lost? Did something happen to her along the way?

For no reason, I became very anxious and worried for her. For goodness sake, why was I looking for her? Since she was an angel, she should be able to take care of herself, right? I told myself that if I happened to find her, I would definitely give her a piece of my mind.

I ran past the toilets and I saw someone sprawled on the floor. As I ran towards the motionless body, I caught a glimpse of pencils lying next to the body. The person had cuts and bruises all over the body. However, to my surprise, there was no blood in the wounds. The person's long brown hair was in a mess and I spotted a chewed chewing gum sticking on the hair. Curiousity overwhelmed me as I flipped the person over to face me.

I gasped and stumbled backwards.

That person was none other than Mikan, the angel.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 4. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. I wish to get some reviews before continuing to the next chapter. ********A simple review is more than welcomed too!** Reviews will motivate me to work harder, write better and update faster! Thank you! :)

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 3. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the responses:  
**

******- Angel of purity and light: _Thanks for reviewing! :)_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _Really? Thank you! You have made my day! :D_  
- LilDaydreamer06: _Yup! ;P_  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. I am so touched! :'D**


	5. Wish 5: Bullying

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #5: Bullying

"Mikan!" I cried as I shook her shoulder continuously. "Don't play dead with me! You are an angel, aren't you?"

There was no response. I lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary. Unfortunately, the nurse was not there. I carefully placed her on the bed and opened the drawers to look for bandages and an antiseptic lotion. I found a small strip of bandage which I thought that it might not be enough to cover up her wounds completely. Worst of all, there was no antiseptic lotion in the drawers. How was I going to find it?

I rushed back to her and used some tap water to wash her wounds. What crept me out were her bloodless wounds. Maybe that was because she was an angel as angels didn't have any vessels to begin with. Speaking of vessel, why could I still touch her as if she was a real being? Thus, I began playing with her cold fingers out of curiousity.

"Hey, Natsume," a weak voice muttered softly.

I looked up and nearly screamed again. How many times must I scream on this fateful day? That angel was staring at me with a pair of solemn eyes. I shivered. At this moment, she looked no difference from a living dead from the underworld. Her face was very pale, cuts and bruises were all over her body, disheveled long brown hair and a deadly glare on her face. I immediately let go of her hand and did a surrender pose. I was obviously shivering. One moment she was lying lifelessly like a dead person, the next moment she rose from the dead and became alive. This was one situation which scared me the most!

Suddenly, Mikan smiled sweetly at me. I gulped. I swore that I saw her glaring at me a few moments ago. If looks could kill, I would have been sent to the underworld by then to meet Hades. What a great change of personality she had here!

"Natsume, where am I?" she asked as she slowly got up from the bed.

"I took you to the infirmary. By the way, what happened to you? I found you outside the toilet with wounds all over you," I said worriedly.

What worried me again was that when I mentioned about the previous incident, she stared into the empty space. She jerked for a moment and stared at me.

"Pardon?" she asked again.

Stunned, I smacked myself with the bandage. Was she trying to act all stupid or air-headed?

"What happened to you?" I repeated my question again irritability.

Her smile was removed completely from her face. Her mouth twitched as if trying hard to control her emotions. Her eyes enlarged and shivered continuously. It was somewhat similar to a horror movie scene.

"It's nothing. It's nothing. It's nothing. Nothing happened," she chanted and looked at me with an emotionless face.

I was not convinced by her words so I continued asking her, "Can you explain those injuries?"

She examined her hands and legs. She looked back at me and laughed.

"What injuries are you talking about?" she asked while giggling.

Shocked, I looked at her arms and legs. There was no sign of cuts and bruises. It was as though all the wounds had been healed.

"Oh! My poor hair..." she mourned while pouted.

"Mikan," I sounded very serious.

She flinched but did not look at me in the eye. She stopped what she was doing.

I continued, "Is it those girls in our class?"

Mikan jerked violently and turned to face me. She forced a smile at me which was very hard and scary to look at. Upon seeing this, anyone would not believe that she was an angel from heaven.

"Tell me the truth and stop acting like a fool!" I growled angrily.

Mikan covered her face and started sobbing. She was trying to get on my nerves with her idiotic behaviour. I stood up and stomped away from the bed. I had enough of her nonsense. Feeling worried for her was my huge mistake.

"Natsume, it's them!" she cried out. "They told me not to tell you about it! Or else they will lock me up in the storeroom!"

I looked at her and she was crying out loud. I walked towards her and flicked her forehead.

"Stupid, you should have told me earlier," I said softly. "They are trying to bully you because you are so weak."

"No, you're wrong! They did that because they want me to leave you alone," she whined.

"I will talk to them and stop them," I said. "Don't worry too much."

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I stroke her back comfortingly like what my mother always did to me and my sister when we were in pain. She fell asleep so I gently lay her back on the bed and patiently waited for the nurse to come in.

The next day, Mikan and I went back to school as usual. The girls were giving deadly glares at Mikan but Mikan did not react to them. Those girls must have felt offended and unhappy so they approached her. Though I was at her side all these while, those girls daringly pushed Mikan down. I clenched my fists tightly and glared at the girls.

I shouted furiously, "Idiots! What do you think you are doing to her?"

The girls jumped in fear and looked at me, shivering continuously. I was fuming with anger. How dare those bullies daringly did that in front of me? How unruly!

A girl stammered, "We're... protecting you... from this annoying girl!"

I laughed evilly at them and said, "Well, thank you but I think you bullies are annoying too. Stay away from my guardian angel."

Upon hearing that, the girls stumbled off. I helped Mikan up and both of us walked to our classroom together without saying a word to each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 5! :)**

**Response(s) to the review(s):**  
**- GakuenAliceLover: _Thank you for reviewing! You are the only reviewer for the last chapter. Well, I think this story isn't attracting many readers though, but thanks for your encouragement! :D_**

**Anyway, I hope to receive more reviews for this chapter. Please do review! :)  
**


	6. Wish 6: Amusement Park

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #6: Amusement Park

It had been two weeks with that surprisingly annoying angel. After that confrontation of the bullies' incident, the bullies dared not lay a finger on Mikan again. It was a good news to her but was not for my case. I was ostracised by the girls in my class but who cared about that?

My teacher stepped into the classroom and said excitedly, "My little kiddies, do you remember that today is our class outing to the amusement park? We will go during the afternoon. Have a good break first. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" the whole class cheered.

Just then, Mikan stepped into the classroom. She was late for school but she was not affected by it. Instead of having an embarrassing look on her face, she was smiling happily as she greeted the teacher. What a weird girl!

The teacher did not reprimand her and even told her to take a seat. She rushed to my side and greeted me. I kept looking at her as I felt something was amiss. There was something different about her.

Mikan interrupted my thoughts, "Oh Natsume, are you wondering why I look different today?"

"Not really," I replied instantly.

"Heehee! I cut my hair short! Geez! You are not observant enough," she giggled. "It's all thanks to the bubblegum. I just could not remove it for the past two weeks!"

I looked at her brown hair again. Her hair length was at her shoulder and was slightly wavy at the ends. I guessed she looked much better with long hair because she would look more feminine with that. That was my honest opinion.

Finally, it was afternoon and we had arrived at the amusement park.

Mikan said in awe, "Oh my! It's my first time here! I want to ride that thing!"

The teacher smiled at her and asked, "You mean the roller coaster? I'm taking the class there anyway."

"Natsume, what's that?" Mikan asked me while pointing at a merry-go-round.

"Is this your first time here? That thing is a merry-go-round which you can sit on those ponies and the machine will spin," I explained.

Her excitement began to irritate me further as she began to squeal and giggle at every attraction she could see. Not only that, when we were at the roller coaster, I had nearly gone deaf as she had been screaming and yelling throughout the fun. Worst of all, she sat next to me and she had used her hands to clutch onto me so tightly that I could hardly breathe. After that, she barfed right after stepping out of the roller coaster.

"Natsume, what is that pink fluffy thing?" Mikan asked while shaking my shoulder.

I turned to look at a stall holder which sold that pink fluffy thing and replied, "That is a candy floss."

"I want!"

"Sure. You buy it yourself," I said.

"No way! I have no money!" she whined. "You buy it for me! Pretty please!"

That angel gave me a pitiful look on her face. I was not going to fall for that. I shook my head disapprovingly and she winced.

"Class, it's already past five. It's time to go home," the teacher announced.

Everyone looked disappointed but very tired. We boarded a school bus and we went straight back to school. After arriving at the school, everyone's parents were already at the school gates, waiting for their children to return back. Of course, the parents took them home immediately.

I glanced around. My parents were not there. I guessed I had to go home myself again but the sky was quite dark. I wondered if Mikan could accompany me along the way back home. I turned around to look for Mikan but she was missing. She was not beside me anymore. Could she have return back 'home'? That angel! She should at least have the courtesy to inform me that she had to leave. I was all alone in the dark!

Suddenly, a voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Natsume-kun?"

I turned and looked at the person who had spoken to me. It was my teacher. I looked at her questionably.

"Natsume-kun, I have received a call from your father that he will not be picking you up because..."

She paused. There was a sad look in her eyes and she seemed to hold back her words. She bit her lips and her eyes grew red. She began shivering uncontrollably and I became worried by her sudden reaction.

"What happened to Dad?" I asked.

She replied sadly, "It's Kaoru. She met with a car accident and... and..."

I gulped. Kaoru was my mother's name and what could have possibly happened to her.

I grabbed my teacher's blouse and asked again, "What happened to Mum?"

"She..." the teacher hesitated. "Her doctors could not save her on time and she... she passed away not long ago."

I let go of my small sling bag and it landed on the floor. Everything around me began to swirl. Something wet filled my eyes. The teacher apologised to me while sobbing. Well, she was a close friend of my mother so it was not surprising for her to cry for my mother. She hugged me and comforted me.

Despite all of this, my mind was calling for someone. I knew that person would help me and save my mother. That someone was that angel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6!  
**

**Response(s) to the review(s):**  
**- GakuenAliceLover: _Okay, thanks for always reviewing! Anyway, I think this story is not as 'attractive' as my other story called 'Fight for Love!'. Well, it can't be help. Hope to hear from you soon! :D  
_**

**Please do _review_ this chapter! At the mean time, please do check out my other stories! :)**


	7. Wish 7: Second Wish

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #7: Second Wish

I stood at the grave of my mother, feeling sad and bitter. Besides that, I was very angry about that angel. She had been missing for four days since the day we went to the amusement park and I could not contact her either. She was nowhere to be found. Why did she have to go missing when I really need her?

I carefully placed the flowers next to the tombstone and said my prayers. My father and my younger sister, Aoi, did the same too. My father had tears in his eyes but for the past four days, throughout the funeral, he kept silent. Aoi cried too as she knew that our mother would not return to our side anymore.

After saying our prayers, my father and Aoi wanted to leave first while I chose to stay. I wanted to pray once more for my mother.

While praying, I heard heavy footsteps walking towards my direction. Cold wind brushed against my face and it made me shiver. I sneezed loudly and took out a handkerchief to wipe my nose. The footsteps became closer and louder as the rustling of the grass could be heard. Dark clouds loomed across the sky and the wind began to blow so hard that the flowers which I placed next to my mother's tombstone flew away. Panicked, I decided to give chase but there was someone standing before me.

Anger rose within me as I charged towards the person and pushed that person onto the ground.

"Mikan! This is my second wish!" I shouted and I could echoes throughout the whole entire graveyard. "Regardless of anything, I want you to grant it. Please bring my mum back! Now! I say, now!"

"Is that what you wish for?" Mikan said while gently pushing me off from her. "Have you forgotten about the things I told you when we first met?"

I grabbed her sleeves and shouted desperately, "I want her back! There might be chances for her to be alive again. You will never know!"

"Natsume!"

I stopped as she glared at me.

"The reason why I left you was because that I knew this would happen. You will wish for something selfish and impossible!" she shouted back at me.

I covered my ears and shook my head like a mad person while saying, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Natsume, you have one wish left," she said softly and in a monotonous tone.

This time, I fell onto the grass again with my tears wetting the dry soil. That useless angel just stood there in the midst of the cold and strong wind like a sorrowful ghost in a sombre atmosphere.

Mikan muttered, "I'm sorry, Natsume. Neither could I help your mother, nor grant your second wish."

"Go away. I thought you said you will always be with me but you didn't," I murmured. "Just when I needed you so badly, you were not there with me. Just when I needed that wish to be granted, you could not do it for me! How could you..."

"I'm sorry," she interrupted and she began sobbing.

She ran towards me and embraced me tightly. I could feel something wet dripped onto my collar. She slowly parted away from me and looked into my eyes. Her usual bright hazel brown eyes had turned very dull and were filled with tears.

She whispered, "I promise that I will never leave you again. I hope that you will get over it soon, Natsume."

"Mikan..."

"I will be your supporter and your guardian angel until the end of the wish validity. I will always be at your side, Natsume."

After she had said those words, a warmth feeling filled me. Her usual icy cold hands touched mine but to my surprise, her hands were warm! Somehow everything and my surroundings began to be filled with warmness and something golden... Something golden? Was that sunlight? Wait, I thought I saw something above Mikan's head. Was that...

Before I knew it, my eyes became heavy and I slowly closed my eyes. The feeling of warmth had somehow made me feel sleepy. Hence, I gradually fell into a deep slumber.

If I were to swear again, I swore that I had finally seen an angel's halo for the first time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 7! By the way, sorry to say that this story is coming to the end soon but I hope everyone has a great time reading this story. :')  
**

**Response(s) to the review(s):**  
**- GakuenAliceLover: He was given three wishes because he saved Angel Mikan from that hound. Well, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter. :)_  
_**

**Note: 'One More Chance' has been posted a few days ago and it is the 2nd prequel of 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'. Please check that story out and tell me how it is! Thank you! :D  
**

**Please do _review_ this chapter! At the mean time, please do check out my other stories! :)**


	8. Wish 8: Insults

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #8: Insults

A week had passed smoothly since my mother's death. After many days of Mikan's consolation, I felt better than before and I had forgiven her as well. During my days of reflection, I realised that I had been selfish and unreasonable when making my second wish.

It was another boring day at school. It seemed that those fan girls had forgotten how I treated them the last time as they started to hover around me like they had used to be. It was irritating. I bet those girls must have known about my mother's death and taken pity of me. Worst of all, Mikan's and my relationship began to fade because of those unruly fan girls. Whenever Mikan tried to talk to me, they would chase her away. I didn't want to offend the girls again so I just kept quiet about it.

"Natsume..." Mikan sighed tiredly.

I looked at her and asked, "What..."

Before I could continue, a voice interrupted, "Natsume-kun!"

It was one of those fan girls. She hugged me and snuggled under my arm, followed by a loud squeal. I got even more annoyed than before. I shoved her off and looked at Mikan with a pitiful look on my face as I wanted her to save me from that girl. However, Mikan just stood there and gave me a sheepish grin. I growled angrily and walked towards to Mikan.

"Let's go somewhere else so that we can have a peaceful talk out there," I whispered into her ear as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom.

Mikan hesitated and spoke softly, "Sensei is coming and the girls..."

"Who cares about them?" I interrupted her speech.

I dragged her to my favourite spot again which was the huge Cherry Blossom tree.

Still holding onto her hand, I asked, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Mikan's smile faded and gave me a worried and sad look. Of course, upon seeing that, I became worried too. In fact, I didn't know why I became like this but it seemed that her emotions became mine. I could sense her emotions easily and sometimes, I could feel myself being attracted to her. Wait, did I say I was attracted to her? Let me take back what I had said! There was no way this would happen!

"Natsume, I don't know how should I put it?" Mikan said. "Your wish validity... Your third wish..."

I thought for a moment. I guessed she was trying to hint to me about my last wish since the validity was going to be...

I jerked. I took out my hands and used my fingers to count the number of days I had left for my last wish to be granted. After realising the days I had left, I gulped. I counted once more as I could hardly believe it.

I stammered, "Hey, I think I left... one... more day..."

Mikan folded her arms and nodded sadly. I lowered my head and sighed. I didn't know what kind of wish I had to make. It was going to be my very last wish and I had to wish for something beneficial to myself. However, I could not think of anything.

"Don't worry. You can still take your time. Tomorrow is the last day," Mikan reassured with a small smile. "I hope it'll be a very wise wish!"

"Of course, I will wish for something beneficial. I am not that dumb!" I growled at her.

She giggled and I felt myself blushing. I coughed and sat down next to the tree. I gazed at the clear blue sky while Mikan sat next me and wrote something on her notepad. I stole a small glance at her notepad and tried to decipher what she was writing. She had the messiest handwriting ever!

Upon realising what I was doing, Mikan flipped to another blank page and stared at me. She gave me an evil grin and I shuddered.

"Are you interested in what I have written?" she teased. "It is my schedule when I return back to heaven after tomorrow."

This time, I could feel my face heated up and retorted, "I don't care what happen to you, stupid angel! It's not like I am interested in what you are writing."

My voice softened. Something seemed to choke my throat that I had difficulty talking normally. Something in me seemed to stop me from lying to myself. I always thought I had been honest with myself but why did I seem to regret something? I covered my face and tried to calm myself down.

Suddenly, loud shouting sounds was heard and I immediately looked up. I gasped. Those fan girls found us! I quickly stood up and ran, pulling Mikan along with me again.

The girls screeched, "Natsume-kun, wait up!"

A group of girls blocked my way and when I was about to head for another direction, another group cornered us. I could not believe that elementary school kids could be so scary.

I pulled Mikan close to me and asked the girls, "What do you all want? Didn't I tell you to stop bothering Mikan?"

"Natsume-kun, didn't we tell you not to mix with that Mikan girl? Is she your girlfriend?" a girl snorted. "She is very ugly and annoying. We hate her!"

I bit my lips angrily. How dared they insult Mikan! Without thinking twice, I paced forward and extended my arm towards that loudmouthed girl. That girl squealed as she must have thought that I was going to give her a hug. However, she was wrong. Instead of giving her a hug, my hand just flew across her face and she fell down.

Yes, I slapped her. Without thinking, I had slapped somebody due to my frustration.

"Back off, Uglies!" I grunted.

A few girls shrieked, "What did you call us?"

"U-G-L-I-E-S, Uglies," I spelled out slowly and mockingly.

"Natsume! I thought you are not that haughty! Seems like I have a wrong impression of you! How low!" another girl chided and others nodded in agreement.

The girl who fell down cupped her swollen cheek ran away with tears in her eyes. Her loud cries echoed throughout the school compound. Slowly, the girls dispersed away from Mikan and me while muttering some curses under their breaths. Well, I was not afraid of their curses because I had someone who could protect me. It was definitely that angel, Mikan.

I looked at Mikan and apologised to her, "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. I have caused you another troublesome situation."

Mikan gently patted my shoulder and said, "It's okay. It is not your fault. It is my fault for making you suffer like this."

"Stupid, it is not yours," I snorted. "It is my fault for making you suffer with those unruly girls."

Mikan held my hands and shook her head. I paused and looked at her. She gave me a smile.

"Let's return back to the classroom," she said while pulling me towards the classroom.

Instead of moving forward, I replied, "No, I don't want to go back there. Let's skip class for today!"

"What? That is a sin!" Mikan cried.

I stuck out my tongue and laughed, "That is not a sin, Stupid! Allow me to spend more time with you since tomorrow is your last day on Earth."

Mikan sniffed and soon her tears came out. I knew she was touched by my words or else, why did she cry after I had said that?

I grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, let's go to somewhere we can make our last few memories together which we didn't get the chance to do so before. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Natsume!" she saluted playfully and both of us ran out of the school compound to enjoy ourselves.

I must treasure this moment with her before she had to leave me. And at the same time, I had to think about my third wish. Well, what kind of wish should I make?

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 8!  
**

**Oh no! This story has another _two_ more chapters to go and it will be finished. Oh well, what kind of wish should Natsume make?  
**

**Response(s) to the review(s):**  
**- GakuenAliceLover: Oh, thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter is slightly longer than the previous one. :)_  
_**

**Hi guys, please do _review_ this chapter! At the mean time, please do check out my other stories! :)**


	9. Wish 9: Third Wish

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #9: Third Wish

It was finally the very last day of the wish validity, yet I still could not think up of anything for my last wish to be granted by Mikan. Speaking of Mikan, she just acted normally, as if her last day with me was like any other normal days together. She didn't cry or make a gloomy face. She just told me that she enjoyed outing the day before, but nothing else! What was that attitude? Here I was busying thinking about my third wish and worried about myself not having to meet her again, and there she was grinning sheepishly as if nothing happened.

Fine! I got that idea! She did not even care about me!

Wait...

Please forget what I had just said. It was not like I cared if she cared about me or not. It was just that I disliked her goofy smile sometimes.

After calling the girls 'uglies' and slapped one of them, the world seemed to hate me. Girls avoided me, which was a pretty good news to me, but the worst thing was that they spread bad rumours about me until the boys avoided contact with me too. One of the rumours was about me being an eccentric gay. That was not true at all! I was pretty sure that my hormones were very well-balanced! That was extremely frustrating when I heard that.

Even the teachers hated me after hearing the untrue rumours. My mother's friend, who was also our teacher, avoided me as well. However, of course, Mikan was the only one who stayed next to me despite how bad the rumours were. She spoke to me like any normal times and to be honest, I liked that part of her.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan's voice broke off my train of thoughts. "Have you thought about your last wish?"

I pretended to glare at her and snorted, "Stupid, you've finally talked! I was waiting for you to ask me that!"

After saying that, I bit my lips and looked away. I could feel my face grew warmer than usual. However, it was unusual for me to be so flustered! Mikan did not utter any word but burst into laughter instead.

"Natsume is so shy! How cute!" she squealed in delight which made me became so embarrassed.

This angel was making me becoming even more self-conscious. I glared at her again and stuck out my tongue. She gasped and pulled my ear.

"No mocking, Natsume!" she shrieked.

"Same for you, stupid!" I grunted. "Don't call boys 'cute'! It is so disgusting!"

Mikan began to adopt some kind of mischievous glint in her hazel brown eyes and chanted, "Ah-ha! Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute!"

"Shut up, old hag," someone shouted across the classroom and I turned to look at that person.

It was one of those ex-fan girls of mine. She was snarling while twirling her long hair. Mikan stopped her chants and stared at that girl.

Mikan's voice quivered, "I... I'm so sorry!"

That girl stuck up her nose up high and strode off. Mikan remained quiet throughout the whole session until school time was over.

I could not say that the girl was being evil because it was Mikan's fault for chanting so loudly but still, she had no reason for her to call Mikan an old hag. If I could bet my life on something, I would have bet that Mikan was a hundred or a thousand or maybe, a million times prettier than that sharp-tongued girl. I really meant what I had mentioned.

After school, I swiftly pulled Mikan along with me out of the school compound and took her to a nearby playground. I looked at the sunset and I knew that my time left with Mikan was short. Furthermore, I had not made my third wish yet!

"Mikan, about my last wish..." I spoke softly while riding on a swing.

"Have you thought about it?" she asked while riding on the other swing.

I shook my head in dismay and she looked at me worriedly. She stopped swinging too.

"Why? You can ask for anything you want, you know. For example, you can ask for elitism or money," she blurted out and I shook my head again.

"I want to wish for something which I won't regret," I said while looking straight into her eyes. "By the way, how long will you be here until the very end?"

She gulped and replied, "I'm sorry to say that the validity ends when the sun goes down which means that you still have at least five minutes left."

"Will you be returning back to Earth?"

"Nope."

"Then, why in the first place are you on Earth?"

"That is because I accidentally fell from heaven and landed on that hound's back. And so, this is how I met you!"

"Did you ever wonder why I ask you that question?"

"No..."

"Then, have you ever wondered why I always protected you?"

"What? You did?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

I slammed my face against my palm and sighed deeply. For goodness sake, I protected her so many times and yet, she dared to question about my helpful and caring attitude. She should at least be grateful.

"Yes, I did help you many times!" I snorted. "Next, it is about my third wish."

Mikan glared at me and said, "Hey Natsume, I don't know what you are getting at but please do say your third wish. Time is going to be up."

"My third wish is..." I paused. "You must grant it for me, okay?"

"Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"I want you to stay next to me forever. You mustn't leave me alone. Never leave me. You must stay next to me and be with me..."

"Is that your last wish?" she interrupted.

I nodded.

Mikan bit her lips and her tears rolled down. She cupped her face and began sobbing. After sensing the situation was not right, I immediately stopped swinging and ran towards her.

"What happened to you? Is there something wrong with my last wish?" I queried worriedly.

She removed her hands from her face and cried, "Are you stupid? Just when I thought of granting you the very last wish with lots of love in it, you destroyed it!"

I frowned and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You've wasted your last wish, stupid!" she shouted. "Why are you always asking for something which is so impossible to be granted?"

I was taken aback by her words. I had wasted my wish again. I dropped to my knees and shivered uncontrollably. My eyes began to sting with the same salty tears which hadn't come out for the past two weeks. All I could hear was Mikan's sobbing sounds and I immediately wiped off my tears.

"Could you at least stay here a little longer?" I mumbled.

She shook her head and said, "I am sorry. I can't and I have to go."

"Could you..."

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I have had a great time with you on Earth. I hope to see you again, if I could."

"Mikan..." I mouthed her name as I looked at her with wide eyes.

I rubbed my eyes and stared at the golden light which surrounded her small and petite figure. Her body became lighter in colour, as if she was fading away. She reached out her hand and touched mine. Gently and swiftly, she pulled me towards her and gave me a peck on my cheek. Within that instant, I gripped her hand tightly, not wanting her to go. Maybe I could fade along with her too! That was what I thought.

With a blink of an eye, I thought Mikan's existence was still right there at that moment of time but I was wrong. The hand which I held onto very tightly was no longer there. The golden light slowly faded into a dim and solemn moonlight. The sun had finally set, leaving the beautiful and vibrant day together with my angel.

My hand dropped to my side and my head hung very low. I picked up my school bag and dragged my feet home. It felt like there was a missing puzzle in my life. All that I knew was that angel whom I once scared off and cared for would never return to my side ever again.

To be honest, I did not regret for making that impossible wish. That wish had proven one thing about myself. Could you guess what it was?

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 9!  
**

**Alright! The next chapter is the last chapter - Wish #10: Epilogue. :')  
**

**Responses to the reviews:**  
**- CheddurLeHomicidalButler: _Thank you! :)_  
- GakuenAliceLover: _You mean chapter 7? By the way, thanks for reviewing! :D_  
- Animegirlfreak17: _Oh! Thank you! :)_  
- TooLazy: _Thank you! I didn't know I could write epic and emotional stories though. I am actually lousy at that. I hope this chapter won't make you cry because the tables will turn in the next chapter. ;)  
_**

**Hi guys, please do _review_ this chapter! At the mean time, please do check out my other stories too! :)**


	10. Wish 10: Epilogue

**Just Three Wishes**

* * *

Wish #10: Epilogue

I strolled into the school compound the following day and it was a surprising quiet morning to begin my long and boring day. What should I expect when there was no Mikan around me anymore? As I stepped into the school garden, somebody stuck out his leg in front of me and I carelessly tripped over his leg. I looked up and scowled at that person who made me tripped.

I stood up and growled angrily at him, "What is your problem?"

Instead of replying me, he blew a whistle using his fingers and soon, a group of children gathered around me. I was flabbergasted by the sudden crowd but I tried to show no sign of weakness.

A boy sniggered out loud, "Hey, scrawny boy! Where is your mommy?"

"Scrawny boy, go to your mommy and cry. Oh yeah! Where is she now? I heard she have joined the angels in heaven. No?" another boy laughed and the others joined in.

The girl whom I had slapped once before taunted while hugging her stomach, "Haha! She is such a horrible mum. She left her family. How sad! I really pity you, scrawny monkey!"

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily. "I'm not scrawny! My mum is not bad! Go away!"

After saying that, I tried to push my way through the crowd but was to no avail. A few pairs of hands pushed me onto the hard and cold ground. Before I could say any further, they kicked and punched me mercilessly. I cried in pain. I had enough of the bullying in this school as it happened almost everyday ever since Mikan had enrolled into this school. Without further ado, I got up and pushed a girl who was pulling my hair onto the ground. As she fell, some girls and boys fell together with her like domino effect. The girl shrieked and slapped me across my face.

"You evil demon! You have made my dress dirty! You got to pay!" she growled as she punched me right in the eye.

I got to admit that girl's punch was really strong. Her punch left my cheek burning and stinging. Who said that girls were not really good at boxing?

A burly boy, who used to be Mikan's fan boy, lifted me up and threw me high up into the air which sent me landing on the hard ground with a very loud thud. I screamed in pain. The pain was so excruciating that I could not move an inch. I was paralysed by that great impact of that fall. I looked down on the ground and much to my horror, the floor was stained with blood and tears! I was actually bleeding all over me and I could not believe that I was crying in pain. All I could hear was the bullies' sniggers. I knew I couldn't defeat them at all. Neither could I approach a teacher for help anymore as no teacher liked me after those horrible rumours were spread. Since when the world had become so unfair?

It seemed that my world was swirling like tornado and my eyelids became very heavy. I could not control my eyes anymore as my vision soon turned pitch black. Even though I was unconscious, I knew my pathetic heart was screaming for someone to save me and of course, I was screaming for Mikan.

"Hey! Are you okay? Please answer me! Say something! Don't die! Please!"

A familiar voice brought me back to Earth. Somehow, I knew this voice. I missed this voice very much too and it was so nostalgic. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a brunette was hugging me under her arms. I squinted my eyes and noticed that her hair was short. I had never seen her before but she did look like someone I knew. However, I could not make out who she was. Moreover, why did she care so much about me? And, why was she crying?

For goodness sake, why should she be crying over someone like me? Was she one of those bullies who bullied me a moment ago? I glanced around me and found that the bullies were gone. I wondered if she was the one who saved me. Maybe she did save me. I lifted my hand up weakly and placed it on her face to wipe her tears.

"I... I'm... okay..." I stammered weakly. "Why... did you... help me?"

The girl's hand touched mine and whispered, "I cannot bear to see you suffer anymore. We need to report this matter to the teachers..."

"No, they won't listen," I interrupted.

"Your parents?"

"I can't... either. My dad is... undergoing some depression... over my mum's death..."

"Oh dear! First, I will bring you to see a doctor. No objection!" she lifted me up gently and took me to a nearest clinic.

When we entered into the clinic, the doctor looked petrified after he saw me and my current state.

"Who did this?" the doctor asked worriedly.

The girl replied angrily, "It's his classmates! They tortured him and luckily, I stopped them."

I smiled weakly at her and mouthed, "Thanks."

As the doctor applied the antiseptic onto my open wounds, I screamed as the pain seemed to engulf me like a blazing fire. Without warning, the girl quickly held onto my hands tightly. I thought that she was trying to comfort me. After cleansing my wounds, the doctor bandaged them up. I thanked the kind doctor and that girl paid him a small sum of money though he refused to accept it. With that, we left the clinic.

I went to the playground where Mikan had disappeared the day before. That girl followed me too. We took a rest there but there was no exchanged of words between us ever since we got out from the clinic. I wiped my tears from my face which had obviously shown I had cried throughout the bullying session. That was so embarrassing! I should at least start a conversation. If I continued sobbing, that girl might make fun of me like calling me a crybaby. I was not going to let that happen!

I looked at my saviour and asked, "Are you an elementary school student?"

The girl nodded and I stared at her small height.

"How old are you? 10?" I asked again.

She nodded again.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "You're 5 years older than me but why are you so tiny?"

The girl giggled and patted my head. I blushed and looked down. That girl was very cute. Cute? Since when the word 'cute' became one of my vocabulary list? I could feel the girl's small hand stroking my hair gently.

"I'm maybe tiny but I'm strong," she said confidently and she began showing off her arms' muscles which apparently, she did not have any.

I just smiled at her and looked at her hazel brown eyes. They were soft and gentle, unlike mine. Her eyes resembled someone's eyes which I had always admired the most. I kept staring at her and her short brown hair seemed to glitter under the golden sun. That hair looked very familiar too! Without hesitation, I reached out to touch her hair. They were soft and smooth. The girl did not push me away but she just grinned at me. Embarrassed, I quickly removed my hand away from her head and apologised. Oh dear! My face became very hot. I scolded myself in my head as to why I did that. What was so interesting about her hair and eyes?

"Ah! Scrawny monkey is with his girlfriend!" a voice echoed around the neighbourhood.

Next, followed by another voice, "Where? Where?"

"He has a girlfriend? How unfair!" another voice shouted.

I stiffened to hear the bullies' voice but the girl just gripped my hand tightly. She turned around and saw the bullies. She glared at them and smirked.

"Hey kids, I've prepared a game for you barbarians to play. Want to know?" she snarled.

The bullies gulped. I was also slightly taken aback by her scary tone.

"Since you like to bash weaklings, why don't you try bashing yourselves up? Want to know why too?"

The bullies stared at her with frightened looks painted on their faces. I wanted to laugh at their faces but at the same time, I was a little irritated that the girl had indirectly called me a weakling.

"It's because you're weaklings yourselves. Now, the game has started. Quick, bash yourselves up. There's no rule to it, as long as you keep bashing yourselves up till you look like chimpanzees to the public, that is. Interesting, is it?" she laughed sarcastically. "Maybe you will be the next one running to your own mommy or maybe to your daddy."

The bullies' mouths gaped. The girl placed her arms on her small hip and smirked at them. She took a piece of paper from her school bag and began writing something.

"Hurry, I'm waiting! I want to record down the best chimpanzee out there. I think I have spotted one among you guys. Will he be a potential ape-man?" she said while tilting her head to one side.

This time, a girl among the bullies screamed and ran away.

Slowly, one by one began screaming for no particular reason and ran away too. The girl laughed at their stupidity. Of course, there was no potential ape-man out there. She was just kidding and scaring their wits out of them. This time, I laughed too. Those bullies should see their own priceless faces. It was too funny.

"Don't you dare bully him again! Chimps!" she shouted at them.

She looked at me and hugged me while stroking my head gently again.

"It's okay. It's fine now. I don't think they would dare to touch you again," she whispered gently to my ears.

I knew I was blushing heavily. The girl let go of me and ruffled my hair, smiling.

"It's going to be dark soon. I think I have to go now. Bye," the girl said and waved to me.

Without thinking, I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Will... Will... you come to this playground and meet me again?" I asked anxiously.

The girl smiled and replied, "I guess so."

I smiled widely and said, "Then, let's meet here in the future. I'll wait for you. I'll wait till you come. Promise?"

She nodded and walked further away from me.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. What about you?" I shouted.

She turned around and beamed.

"Mikan Yukihara is my name," she shouted back.

Mikan? Come to think of it, that girl looked like the angel, Mikan! The only difference was that Angel Mikan's hair was slightly longer than hers. Did Angel Mikan fulfill my third wish? I thought she could not fulfill it for me but why was there a girl called Mikan Yukihara who looked exactly like Angel Mikan?

I waved back to her as her figure diminished into the alley and I quickly walked home. However, that girl, Mikan Yukihara, did not keep her promise and so, I did not meet her ever again.

It seemed that my third wish was somehow fulfilled as my life began to revolve around a world of Mikan. Even after thirteen years later, I had finally become a high school third year student and guessed what?

My high school homeroom teacher was also called Mikan but this time the surname was different, although she had the same long hazel brown hair and eyes.

Her name was Mikan Sakura.

Of course, this would be in another story 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 10! Well, it's the last chapter and honestly, I really enjoyed writing this story. I want to thank all those who have supported me throughout the process of writing this story. Thank you! :')  
**

**Responses to the reviews:**  
**- Animegirlfreak17: _Thanks for reviewing! In case you haven't read the 2nd prequel of 'I Like You, Mikan', I hope you would read it. It's called 'One More Chance'. Hope to see your reviews there! :)_  
- TooLazy: _Thanks for reviewing too! Here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this story! _****_In case you haven't read the 2nd prequel of 'I Like You, Mikan', I hope you would read it. It's called 'One More Chance'. Hope to see your reviews there! :)_**  


**Lastly, please do _review_ this very _last_ chapter! Your replies will sent via _PM_. At the mean time, please do check out my other stories too! :)**


End file.
